You Are My Soul, My Obsession
by kkenthusiac15
Summary: A mysterious man has always been watching her from afar, in love and obsessed with her, and she can feel him watching. But later on, she meets Kenshin because of her work.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, okay?**

**Motivate me to write! REVIEW!**

**Give me comments & suggestions. I would really appreciate it.**

**Hope you guys will like this…**

' **_thoughts_ '**

" **_dialogues _"**

**Character's ages:**

**Kaoru – 24**

**Sanosuke – 30**

**Kenshin – 26**

**Megumi – 31**

**Aoshi – 25**

**Misao – 24**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chap1**

The cold autumn breeze swept the city, sign that winter is just around the corner.

One raven-haired girl is walking rapidly, as if she were afraid that someone is out to get her.

She stopped at the front of her car. Reaching into her bag, she produced a set of keys, her car keys. She hurriedly entered her car.

' _Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' _The raven-haired said to herself.

She is Kaoru Kamiya, the vice-president of Kamiya Corporations. Her brother, Sanosuke Kamiya, is the President.

Her parents passed away when she was ten, her brother was sixteen. Since then, their uncle took care of them. Their parents made them the sole heirs of the company.

Once Sanosuke finally finished his degree in Business Management, he began to lead the company. He very successful, making the company gain millions, almost reaching a billion.

Kaoru came from lunch. She sped away from the restaurant after eating in record time of fastest eater. She felt being observed _again_. Her feeling that someone is watching her exists for quite some time now. She had that feeling whenever she goes out alone.

After sitting on the driver's seat of her silver jaguar, she placed her take-out on the passenger seat. She ordered lunch for her brother, he was so busy that he didn't had the time to go out.

Kaoru closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the soft headrest of the car. She took breathed in then breathed out, she did that several times to relax her mind and her body.

She felt being watched at the restaurant. Her feeling of being observed at is getting more and more frequent. She never told this to her brother, afraid that she would give him more problems.

After pulling herself together, she started the engine and drove off to the Kamiya Corporations.

After Kaoru drove off, a man entered his car, a black, two-door Ferrari.

He didn't start the car immediately. Instead he smirked.

' _You will be mine, Kaoru Kamiya.' _He said to himself.

Then he drove off.

……………………………………

"Oni-chan?"

Kaoru peeked into her brother's immense office. Behind the wide desk was a man with a slightly spiky hair. He's wearing a blue long-sleeved polo, two buttons unbuttoned.

"Kaoru?" He raised his head to meet the owner of the voice.

Kaoru smiled and entered her brother's office, her heels tapping the fine wood of the office's floor. She stood in front of him.

"What's the matter Kaoru?"

She smiled again then dropped a two large paper bags on his desk.

"I bought you lunch. I know you're too busy to go out, so I bought some food for you."

"Awww… What a sweet little sister you are. Thanks Kaoru."

Sano stood up, grabbing the paper bags, walked towards the coffee table across the room. He placed the paper bags gently on the glass table. Kaoru trailed after him, she helped him put the contents out. When the food is ready to eat, Sano sat on the steel chair and started to eat. Kaoru sat in front of him, watching her brother hungrily shove the food into his mouth.

"Want a bite?" Sano thrust his fork, with a piece of steak, into her mouth.

"Hey, what's the big deal? First you ask, then shove the food into my mouth, without waiting for my reply!"

"Heh heh.." was just Sano's reply.

"I already had lunch oni-chan." "By the way, what were you doing these past few days? You seem really, really busy on that stuff."

"It's about the agreement on our client abroad. If we are successful wit this project with the company, we'll get millions. Pray for our success, Kaoru."

"I always pray for you oni-chan. Who is this client? You seem really aggressive in getting them."

"Have you heard of Mitsurugi chain of companies?"

"The stable company in America? The one that is almost eight decades old and still strong?"

"Bingo."

"Wow."

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"Who is the president?"

"The President is a half-Japanese, half-British who grew up in America. He inherited the company from his grandfather."

"Who will he send here for the agreement?"

"He will come here himself. Actually, he came two months ago. Taking a vacation, I guess. This is his mother's home country, after all."

"Oh. Then, when will you meet, sign the contract, and all?"

"Next week, and I want _you _to be there beside me, as my sister and as the Vice-President. Okay?"

"Fine with me. Oni-chan, can I go to my office? I also have work."

"Yes, yes. Go on with your work. Be good!"

"I am always good, oni-chan."

Kaoru went to her office. Actually, it was located beside the office of her brother. Her office identical to the size of her brother's, it also has the same flooring. The appearance is opposite o her brother's office. Of course, it has a womanly touch.

She proceeded to her desk, she sighed at the pile of papers on her table, ready to be inspected, studied and signed.

She went on with her work.

…………………………………

The black Ferrari stopped in front of a five-star hotel. The owner of the car stepped out and handed the car keys to the valet boy.

He entered the hall of the hotel airily.

The man was in his mid-twenties. But he looked younger.

He wore a crisp white v-neck shirt, jeans and classy shoes. If you don't know this person, you might think that he is just a son of a rich business man who went with his father on a business trip. Well, he's much more than that.

'_I can't wait for you to meet me, Kaoru. I will have you.' _He thought as he traveled to his suite.

Finally arriving at his suite, he dropped himself on the soft cushions of the bed. He stared at the ceiling, and then closed his eyes. Sleep enveloped his senses.

……………………………………

"Kaoru? Are you there?" A petite woman took a peek into Kaoru's office. When she spotted her friend, she smiled and walked gracefully towards Kaoru.

"Misao, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course."

"Is it really me you want to see?"

"What are you saying my dear Kaoru? Of course I came to visit you, you are my best friend!" Misao said, acting innocent.

"Don't fool me, girl. You came 'coz you wanna see Aoshi Shinomori."

"I just want to shoot two birds with one bullet."

"Whatever."

"So… where's Aoshi?"

"Apparently he's working"

Misao Makimachi is one of the top fashion designers of Japan. She and Aoshi have been going out for a month. Misao is Kaoru's best friend; they are like blood sisters. Aoshi Shinomori is working as a Supervisor of one of the company's departments, a cold person, but not so cold when Misao is there.

"Can you call him?" Misao gave Kaoru pleading eyes.

"You are the one who needs him, so you call him."

"I want to surprise him. Please?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes before punching a button on her speaker-phone 

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?" Said the voice of the secretary on the other line.

"Amanda, call Aoshi Shinomori. Tell him to proceed to my office immediately."

"Yes, madame."

"Thank you."

After five minutes, the two girls conversing heard a gentle knock on the door.

"That must be Aoshi." Kaoru said, looking at the door. "Come in, Shinomori."

"What can I do for you, madame?" Said Aoshi coldly.

"AOSHI!" Misao jumped out of her hiding spot. Aoshi was a bit surprised, he gave her a small smile, a very small smile.

"Can I borrow him for a few hours, please?" Misao asked Kaoru, her face giving Kaoru a pleading look.

"If Aoshi is finished with his work, then you two can go."

"I still have a paper to assess." Aoshi stated.

"Then, I'll wait for you. Come on. Thanks a lot, Kaoru!" Then they exited her office.

Kaoru resumed her work.

…………………………………..

The dark veils of night started to envelope the sky. It was near seven in the evening.

There was a knock on Kaoru's door.

"Come in." She shouted after the owner of the hand that knocked on her door.

The man entered the room noisily.

"Oni-chan, are you done with your work already?" Kaoru said without looking up.

"I'm not quite finished yet. I can continue those tomorrow. Anyway, its dinnertime, I'm starving. Let's go."

"Sit down, I'll just arrange these files."

Sano hummed while waiting for Kaoru. When she had finally finished fixing herself and the files, they headed to the parking lot.

Sano opened the passenger side of his red Aston Martin. Kaoru went in. he jogged to his side of the car, after getting in, he turned on the engine then drove off.

"Oni-chan, you must give me a ride tomorrow, okay? Since my car is at the company."

"Of course, sis."

"Where will we eat?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Umm…I want American food!"

"At an American Restaurant it is."

When they finally reached their destination and parked the car, they went inside the elite restaurant.

A waitress approached them the second they walked in.

"Table for two, please." Kaoru said politely to the lady.

The lady led them to a circular table located near the center of the dining area. After the two took their seats, the server gave them the menu book.

For the first time, Kaoru was oblivious with the feeling that someone is watching her.

A pair of amber eyes was staring at her back steadily. As if they were gulping down her form.

**End of chap 1.**

**Please review.**

**Make me happy.**

**Questions as well as Comments and suggestions are welcome. Feel free to give me those.**

**Questions will be given answers, either at the beginning or at the end of the each chapter.**

**So go ahead and push that square, blue button**

**Yes, the one down there, at the left corner.**


	2. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, okay?**

**Motivate me to write! REVIEW!**

**Give me comments & suggestions. Questions will be answered in the review responses. **

**I would really appreciate it.**

' **_thoughts_ '**

" **_dialogues _"**

**Character's ages:**

**Kaoru – 24**

**Sanosuke – 30**

**Kenshin – 26**

**Megumi – 31**

**Aoshi – 25**

**Misao – 24**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chap2**

_Previous Chapter:_

_The lady led them to a circular table located near the center of the dining area. After the two took their seats, the server gave them the menu book._

_For the first time, Kaoru was oblivious with the feeling that someone is watching her._

_A pair of amber eyes was staring at her back steadily. As if they were gulping down her form._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_You will be mine, Kaoru. You will love me as much as I love you, as much as I adore you, as much as I am captivated by your facade.'_

The enigmatic man eyed her while eating. He is sitting away from Kaoru and Sano's table at a reasonable distance.

'_The memories of that day still drowns me.'_

:Flashback mode:

A man finally set his feet on the marble flooring of the airport. He was in Japan, _finally_.

The man walked with confidence and power along the smooth floor of the airport. The bright lights illuminate his smooth, white skin. His two servants were at his heels, carrying his luggage.

He entered the Limousine, which was waiting for him outside the airport; his servants entered another black car. His limousine was in front of the car of his servants.

'_I still have plenty of time to relax…_' he relaxed his back against the soft seat of the limo. He closed his eyes; sleep overcame him.

After an hour or so, he was awakened by a soft voice.

"Master… master?"

"Yes? I'm awake."

"Master, we are here. Master, your suite is ready."

He gave no reply. He just stepped out of the limo and entered the Hotel. He will be staying there for a couple of months.

He went to the booth to get the keys to his suite. Then he entered the elevator, punched in the floor number. After getting out of the elevator, he walked along the hallway of the hotel, then he found the suite.

He sunk against the soft mattress and blankets of the bed. For the second time, his tiredness overcame him. He plunged in a dreamless slumber.

….morning came…

The light rays flooded the suite and revealed a king-sized bed . at the center of the bed, lies a handsome man. The light landed on his white cheeks, then he opened his eyes drowsily.

'_Two months…I have more or less two months to relax…"_

"What will I do for two months?" the man asked himself aloud.

The man, after freshening up, went down the hotel. His servants, who slept on the couches of their master's suite, followed him.

"Where's my Ferrari?"

"Master, it arrived a couple of hours ago, as you have requested."

"Call the valet, fetch my car. I'm eating out. You guys do what you want, but don't forget to turn on your phones, in case I call."

"Yes, master."

After telling the valet boy to get the black Ferrari, the man sped off.

He parked his car in the building of the first class restaurant he would be eating in. it is already 11:30, so he decided to eat lunch, after all, its just half an hour before noon.

The server of the restaurant led him towards a table. He sat on the soft cushions of the chair gently. Then something, or rather someone, caught his attention.

There he saw the most captivating eyes, the most innocent smile, and it belonged to a woman.

He forgot all about the world, his mind was directed to _her_, only to _her_.

She was talking cheerfully with a petite, black-haired girl.

He flipped out his cellphone.

"_Yes Master?" _the voice on the other line greeted him.

He told his servants to go to the place he is presently eating at. After fifteen minutes or so, two men were heading towards the table of the mysterious man.

"Can you see that lady over there? The one with the small woman with black hair?"

"Master, the sapphire-eyed one with long hair?"

"Precisely."

"Master, what do you want us to do for you?"

"I want both of you to find all of the information you can get about that woman. And I mean _all_ of the information about her. I want it this afternoon. Put it on the desk near my bed."

"Yes Master."

After eating (and staring at the girl), he went out to buy stuff he need.

His little trip only made him think about the raven-haired girl that he saw a few hours ago.

She infected his mind.

He is drawn to her. Her ki suggested that she is courageous, strong but a little immature.

…………………………

Upon entering the suite that afternoon, the first thing that he did was go to the desk where a thick, brown envelope rests.

He opened the thick folder.

There, he read the information about Kaoru Kamiya.

'_Kamiya…_' he smiled.

The information started on Kaoru's college life.

There, it says that she went to the top and most prestigious university of Japan. She got good grades and positive remarks from her professors.

She belonged to the student council of the university, the Art Society (its like a club) and the Kendo Society.

He was really amused that she knows how to use a sword.

Then he read that she is the Vice-President of Kamiya Corporations. Her brother, Sanosuke Kamiya, is the President.

'_Kamiya Corporations huh?"_ he amusingly said to himself.

With the information on her career, comes the data about her schedules, projects, achievements, so on and so forth.

Since then, he was always following her.

Since he has her schedule of her lunch breaks, her meetings and other stuff, he followed her everywhere she goes. But at an unsuspicious distance.

That went on for a couple of months.

:end of flashback:

(back to the restaurant)

"Kaoru, how's the food?"

"Oni-chan, the food is great…..Can we go home now? I am really tired and I know you are, too."

"Of course, let me pay first."

After they got the bill and paid it, they went to their home.

…………………………..

Kaoru, walked in their house first. After a couple of seconds, Sano followed.

"Oni-chan, I'll go ahead in my room okay? I'm really tired…" it was true, she is tired. If you were to spend the entire day working to the bone and when you go out, you are followed, who wouldn't be tired?

"It's okay Kaoru, I'm going to sleep myself. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After their nightie-nights, they went in their own rooms.

Kaoru took a bath first, then blow-dried her hair. After her nightly routine is finished, she got ready to sleep.

She rested her head on the soft pillow, she thought:

'It was a couple of months ago…' 

'_It started after Misao and I ate at that Asian restaurant… Its creeping me out…If this feeling of mine won't stop, I'll tell oni-chan…'_

Her thoughts are slowly fading, slowly reclining to the darkness of deep slumber.

………………………….

The morning came; the day went through well, then replaced by night.

She still felt being watched.

She decided to tell her brother, but she will mention it to him after the meeting with their client from America.

Days were the same, work, work and work. Oh, one more additional, she still felt being watched.

Unnoticeably, the meeting with Kamiya Corporation's foreign client was the day after…

**Readers, the _mysterious man_ is drawn to Kaoru because she looks different from other girls he met. Her aura is strong, bold, at the same time, immature. So, that's it, _she's unique_.**

Sorry for the short chapter.

Because this chapter is dedicated for the time when the enigmatic man saw Kaoru.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Readers, the _mysterious man_ is drawn to Kaoru because she looks different from other girls he met. Her aura is strong, bold, at the same time, immature. So, that's it.

**Review Responses:**

**Cherryblossom** – the part where the _mysterious man _saw Kaoru is done. Thanks for the review!

**Aznmoonstargurl** **- **the part when they will meet will be in the next chapter. Watch out for it! Thanks for praising my stories; it really motivates me to write!

**Meet A.L.E.X.**- hey, I hope this chapter answers your question. Kaoru isn't being stalked, the mysterious guy is just captivated by her (you _do_ think that she's alluring, right?). The question _who the guy is?_ Well, just continue reading!

And thank you to all of the reviewers! Sorry if I can't post all of your names, please understand that I give review responses to the people who ask questions.. ; )


	3. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, okay?**

**Motivate me to write! REVIEW!**

**Give me comments & suggestions. Questions will be answered in the review responses. **

**I would really appreciate it.**

' **_thoughts_ '**

" **_dialogues _"**

**Character's ages:**

**Kaoru – 24**

**Sanosuke – 30**

**Kenshin – 26**

**Megumi – 31**

**Aoshi – 25**

**Misao – 24**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chap3**

_Previous Chapter:_

_She decided to tell her brother, but she will mention it to him after the meeting with their client from America._

_Days were the same, work, work and work. Oh, one more additional, she still felt being watched._

_Unnoticeably, the meeting with Kamiya Corporation's foreign client was the day after…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kaoru…Kaoru! Wake up, it's 7:30! We have to get ready for the lunch meeting with our foreign client!"

Kaoru's eyes did not open.

"Come on! Get dressed, we can eat at the office!"

"Huh?" Kaoru said sleepily.

"The. Meeting. Is. Today! We. Have. To. Get. Ready!" Sano spoke, stressing every word.

When Sano's message registered in the sleepy mind of Kaoru's, Kaoru gave a yelp.

"AAAAAHHHH! Why didn't you wake me sooner! We still have to check every detail of the presentation!"

"I have been trying to do that for the past thirty minutes, you know." Sano's last words were unheard for Kaoru rushed in the bathroom for a quick shower.

After thirty minutes or so, Kaoru finally emerged from her room, fully dressed.

That was a record for the shortest time for Kaoru to get dressed.

For the meeting that lunch, she wore a pair of white pants, red polo, white blazer and a pair of red open-toed heels. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, her tied hair flying away while she sped out of the house to get inside her brother's car.

"Finally, the late bird emerged, you know, the worms are gone by now…" Sano said while chuckling a bit.

As for Kaoru, she gave him a glare.

"I'm going to melt if you keep glaring at me." Sano annoyed Kaoru.

"You really know how to piss me off oni-chan."

"That's a part of being your brother."

"Whatever."

The rest of their ride to the office was embedded on their meeting with the American client. Kaoru was a little nervous about this, for the internationalization of the company will depend upon the outcome of the meeting.

If the client will work with them, then they are sure to have more clients from other countries. Of course, if other companies heard that Kamiya Corporations is working with a very stable company such as Mitsurugi chain of companies, they will assume that Kamiya Corp. is an excellent one; eventually, those companies will be interested in them. If the meeting will not turn out positively, the possibility for their company to be international will be narrow.

Upon reaching their respective offices, the siblings began to do their jobs.

Sanosuke is arranging the presentations, the possible projects and benefices of the agreement.

Kaoru is taking care of finalizing the conference room where the meeting will be held. She also double-checked the folders where the data of the future projects is (those folders will be distributed to the meeting participants.)

It is already 10:30, the meeting will be at 12:15 p.m., so there is still an hour and 45 minutes before the meeting.

Kaoru assembled the staff that will greet the visitors.

"Now, you all know that a pleasant appearance will be significant in giving the visitors a positive image of the company. Now for the next hours, I want you to prepare yourselves in greeting the visitors. You must also know that our client may speak with you, _in English_. Now if, you are asked or spoken with English, answer them in the same language, alright?"

"Yes, maam." The staff chorused.

"Okay, go now. I need all of you to prepare."

The staff bowed to her then left in a single line. After that session with the staff, she called up the employees who will be at the meeting.

"Ladies, gentlemen, please study the data that will be presented to the visitors. You can never know if they will ask you about the data. Comprehend it by heart. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

They also bowed before leaving her. Kaoru rubbed her temples, a headache will most probably greet her.

It just turned 11:30.

'_Damn, if this meeting will not turn out as expected, I don't know what will I do. The entire company is hoping for the success if this.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand landing on her right shoulder.

When she turned around, she was greeted with a comforting smile from her brother.

"Kaoru, don't be too stressed out. Relax, okay? I don't want you to be nervous. Be confident, we can succeed this thing. Trust me, trust the abilities of the employees and trust yourself."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks oni-chan. I really needed that." '_ Yeah, it's going to be okay, oni-chan is there.'_

The siblings head off towards the conference room. They checked if everything is perfect. After making some arrangements here and there, they proceeded to the company lobby. It is, after all, 12:10 p.m., five minutes before the visitors arrive.

When they reached the lobby, they saw the staff all lined up in two parallel columns. They stopped near the end of the lines.

After a few minutes of anxiety, three grey luxury cars stopped in front of the glass doors of the company.

The cars contained the President of the foreign company, along with several of his head employees. (if you can remember, the President arrived a few months ago, for his sort-of-vacation in Japan. The head employees arrived a few days ago before the meeting.)

When the cars came to a full stop, the men outside opened the car doors simultaneously. The representatives stepped out graciously.

They were walking towards the automatic-sliding glass doors of the company, headed by a young man, dressed in black pants and overcoat, the polo under the overcoat was red, just like the color of his hair. (yes, the color of their polos are both red!)

Sanosuke stepped in front, handing out his right hand for the President of the Mitsurugi Company.

"It is such an honor to have you and your board-of-directors here in our company. I am Sanosuke Kamiya, President and CEO of Kamiya Corporations. The lady here is the Vice-President of Kamiya Corp, also my sister."

The guy took Sano's hand and shook it friendlily, a courteous smile played on his face.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kenshin Himura, President and CEO of Mitsurugi Chain of Companies." He said quite airily.

After the formal greetings between the presidents, Kenshin turned to face Kaoru.

"It is such a rewarding opportunity for us to meet the stunning Vice-President of the company. Kenshin Himura, a definite pleasure in meeting you." He handed his hand to her; reached out to take his greeting.

"Kaoru Kamiya, I hope you will find this experience with us remarkable." She said as she shook hands with him. She was about to let go of his hand, but his hand did not let go of hers.

Instead, he pulled it closer to himself, and kissed the top of it, bowing a little.

"I already find it remarkable." He smiled again to her.

"So, shall we? Please follow me." Sano interrupted their greetings, and walked towards the elevator.

Kaoru, Kenshin and Kenshin's companions followed suit.

Kaoru and Kenshin walked side-by-side, his companions followed right behind them.

"So, tell me, Miss Kaoru, how long have you been the vice of the company?" he asked, starting a conversation.

"After I have graduated from the University, I began mastering the business for more or less a year. After my brother gave his thumbs up, I began the work of being the vice. If I remember correctly, I have been vice for about two years. How about you? How long have you been leading your company?"

"I've been the president for four years or so. I have the similar experience as you. After I have graduated from college, I was trained by my grandfather to hold the company. Then after quite some time, he allowed me to independently head the company."

"Your company is a chain of several companies, isn't it? What are the businesses your company holds?"

"Mitsurugi chain owns one of the major electric companies there. We also own some of the leading hotels in America, Great Britain, and some in other countries. We also lead several hotels here in Japan. There is where I stayed for my vacation here."

"Your work must be so tiring. Are you the only one who makes major decisions in your company, considering that there is a numerous amount of companies you own?"

"I can say that my work is really tiring. Very tiring. That's why I am so happy that I had a couple of months of vacation."

………..a few seconds of silence………..

"I really hope everything would work out between our companies." Kaoru started

"I hope too."

Then they stepped in the elevator.

Sano was there first, followed by Kenshin and Kaoru, and then last is Kenshin's companions.

The elevator gave a beep, signaling that they are in the right floor.

The people in the elevator flooded out of it, again; headed by Sano, they went in the conference room.

Two women opened the double-doors of the room, allowing everyone in.

Sano took a seat on the far end of the long and wide table. Above him, there is an overhead projector and in front of him lays a laptop.

Kaoru led Kenshin to his designated chair, which is at the other end of the table. His companions sat both at Kenshin's left and right side. (there were about ten people who were with Kenshin.)

Kaoru bowed courteously to Kenshin before sitting at her brother's left.

After everyone has seated, an employee turned the lights off, cueing the start of Sano's presentation.

Sano discussed the proposals and possible projects they could work on. Some moments between his presentation, Kenshin is discussing with his team. After Sano's presentation, Kaoru gave a sign to turn the lights on. After the lights flickered open, she, again, signaled the employees to give the clients the folder containing a handful of data.

She discussed the economic and statistic figures as well as the data in the folder. The members of Kenshin's team were discussing about the data.

After three hours or so, the presentation ended, waiting for Kenshin's decision.

Kenshin and his companions were discussing heatedly on the decision they ought to make. Some were nodding their heads. After quite some time, they made up their final decision.

Kenshin began to speak…

"The presentation was excellent. The projects, as we have concluded it, will give both parties benefices. As far as we all see, the Kamiya Corporations has a stable background. Therefore…"

Kaoru crossed her fingers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. If I will not end it here, then I don't know where I will.**

**Don't worry, people! I will update this soon!**

**Again, I accept questions, comments, suggestions that will improve the story.**

**REVIEW!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
